Non-planar transistors, including fin transistors, may be applied as one of the scaling technologies for increasing density of integrated circuit devices. Additionally, stressor materials on source-drain regions may be applied to increase the current carried by the high density integrated circuit devices. Stressor materials may be epitaxial layers having merged or unmerged structures.